


As a Friend

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his wedding day, Jack gets a letter from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #084 "watching"

“General O’Neill, sir?” said Walter, stopping in the office doorway. “I’ve got a letter for you.”

“A letter?” Jack repeated, fixing the tie of his dress uniform. “You do know I’m not your boss anymore, right? And I’m kind of busy here—”

“It’s from General Hammond, sir,” Walter interrupted, gently.

George Hammond had been dead for years now, so a letter from him… “Walter?” asked Jack, a little warily.

“He gave it to me before he retired,” the sergeant explained. “And I was supposed to give it to you before you got married. If you were marrying Colonel Carter, that is.”

“I certainly plan to,” Jack replied, grinning.

“Yes, sir,” said Walter, smiling back. “The general seemed to think this was inevitable.”

Jack frowned. “Did he…?”

“Oh, no, sir. He knew you wouldn’t. But I think he hoped…”

“Ah. Thanks, Walter. Be a pal and find out what happened to Daniel, would you?”

“Yes, sir,” he said, and closed the door behind him.

When he had gone, Jack opened the envelope. 

_Dear Jack,_ it said, _I’m not writing this as your commanding officer, but as your friend. If you’re reading this, then you’re about to get married. Congratulations. You’re a lucky man, and Sam is a lucky woman._

_I’ve known you both for many years, so believe me when I say that there are no two people more deserving of a happily ever after than you are. So, enjoy it. Take time off, go on an extended honeymoon. Let someone else save the world for a few weeks._

_And if you’re having second thoughts, Jack, any at all, then you’re a fool. Sam loves you. It was only the regulations keeping you apart all this time, and you know it. As someone who owes you his life a few dozen times over, I admire your dedication to duty. But as your friend, I know you need this. Moreover, you deserve this._

_So, be happy. That’s an order._

_George_

Jack blinked at the page of familiar handwriting. He’d admit, to himself at least, that there was a part of him that wondered what Sam saw in him. But if the general had given them an order…

He grinned as the office door opened. “Daniel!” he said. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to find a new Best Man.”

“Yes, very funny,” said Daniel. “Sam’s ready.”

“Great,” said Jack. “Let’s go.”

THE END


End file.
